My Promise
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: Naruto had enough of the village and decides to leave the village, leaving everything behind. Sorry for the short summary. Rated to be safe. Under Reconstruction.
1. The Lie

**Title:** My Promise

**Summary:** Naruto had enough of the village and decides to leave the village, leaving everything behind. No pairings yet.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Plots and OCs are mine though.

**Pairings:** Not yet decided

* * *

Chapter 1: The lie 

Naruto stood at the gate of Konoha in the middle of the night with some things he packed.

_(Flashback…)_

_(Naruto's POV)_

'Another stupid mission with them.' I thought. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, now eighteen. I just came back from a mission and now walking home along the streets of Konoha, the hidden village of the Leaf.

As I walked, the villagers sent me glares, not even someone who smiled at me. After 3 minutes of walking, I reached the apartment that I have been living all my life.

I headed straight for the kitchen – I'm hungry! So I found my miso ramen and cooked it, of course. Grr… 1 minute… 2 minutes… 3 minutes!!! YAY!!! The ramen's cooked!!!

Due to my hungriness, I slurped down the ramen within only 2 minutes. Next, I went to the bathroom, to bath. I winced when the water rushed down to my wrist. I looked at it. There are deep cuts on it.

' Why are there wounds?' I thought.

' I remember now… I cut them myself using the kunai. Why? Hmm… Ah! I remember now, it's because of those fucking villagers. Hell! I'm not the Kyuubi! She's just sealed in me!!! I really can't stand it. Forget it! I'm going to leave Konoha tonight! I'll just leave a note for those that I know. But to where?' I continued thinking.

I quickly finished my bath, packed some things and wrote a note. Using my ninja skills, I leaped to the gates of Konoha.

(End of flashback…)

(Normal POV)

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone Technique)." He called out softly. A clone appeared. The clone leaped back to a tree near the bridge where Team 7 gathers in the morning, waiting for the always-late Kakashi. While on the other hand, the real Naruto leaped to the forest.

(With the real Naruto…)

Naruto leaped deep into the forest, in the direction of the Hidden Village of the Sand. When the sun was up, the climbed onto a tree branch and took a nap. Unknown to him though, two men had been following him…

(With the clone…)

Looking down, he saw that Sakura had arrived on the bridge, followed by Sasuke minutes later. Waiting for a few minutes, the clone made his way to the bridge. He began to walk towards the bridge, being the usual last one.

" Ohayo Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme. " The clone greeted cheerfully. " Ohayo, Naruto." Sakura greeted " Hn." Sasuke replied. The three rookies waited for **two hours** for Kakashi to turn up.

" Yo! I just got lost in the- " Kakashi started." SHUT UP! YOU ARE ALWAYS LATE AND TELLING EXCUSES WITH A SMILING FACE!!!" Sakura and the clone screamed. Sasuke looked so pissed off that he was about to be the one who killed his clan.

' Those kids are really angry today…' Kakashi thought, secretly smiling under his mask. " Alright then, lets go to the Hokage tower and get our mission." And Team 7 began walking to the Hokage tower.

* * *

A/N: First chapter and first time doing a multi-chapter fiction. Do drop a review. 


	2. The Truth Realved

**Title:** My Promise

**Summary:** Naruto had enough of the village and decides to leave the village, leaving everything behind.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Pairings:**Not yet decided.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The truth revealed**

The walk was silent. Nobody talked on the way. _' This is awkward!'_ Sakura thought. Inner Sakura popped out and said: _' Say something!'_ " Kakashi-sensei, do you know mission are we getting?" Sakura asked.

" No idea, only the Hokage-sama knows." Kakashi chuckled. Team 7 reached the Hokage tower and when to the room where missions are given out. " Hokage-sama, Team 7 reporting for the mission." Kakashi said.

" Good. This time, you will still have a D-rank mission. You'll have to- " Tsunade was cut off by the clone. " Ne, Oba-san I don't want a D-rank mission!" The clone whined. Tsunade went forward and punched Naruto in the face, smashing him into the wall.

The clone disappeared in a puff. " What?" Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura and even Sasuke said in unison. " That's not the real Naruto!" Kakashi shouted. " Sasuke, go to Naruto's apartment and check on him!" Tsunade ordered.

" Hai!" Sasuke replied, running off. _' Dobe… you better be in your house!' _He thought. Upon reaching Naruto's house, he found an opened window and sneaked in. " Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, receiving no replies.

" NARUTO!!!" Sasuke tried again in vain." UZUMAKI NARUTO! YOU BETTER GET YOUR DUMB ASS OUT NOW!" Sasuke growled. He stomped around the apartment and finally walked into Naruto's room, only to see a piece of folded paper on the bed. Sasuke walked forward and picked it up.

It read:

_To whoever who finds this note, please pass it to the Hokage-sama._

Sasuke made his way back to the Hokage tower. " Hokage-sama!!! I think Naruto left. He left a note!" Sasuke said, though he was still catching his breath. Tsunade grabbed to note and read it hurriedly.

_To Tsunade Oba-san_

_I have enough of the village. I can't take it anymore. I'm leaving. Don't bother finding me 'cos I don't even know where I'm going._

_Just to let you know, if you have to list me under 'missing-nins', feel free to do so. After all, I left without a purpose. I kept your necklace, so that I can remember you. I mean, you really are important to me. _

_I don't know when I'll be back. But I promise, to all those who really did care about me, that I'll be back one day._

_Kyuubi Vessel_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

" Naruto… So, this is your choice after all these years?" Tsunade asked herself softly. Regaining her composure, she ordered Kakashi to get the other teams and a few after people.

" Get Kurenai, Azuma, Gai's team, Iruka, Jiraiya and Shikamaru in the Hokage room in exactly 10 minutes. Sakura, report there first, I have to talk to Sasuke."

" Hai!!" Sakura and Kakashi replied. Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, while Sakura walked out of the room. Tsunade then walked closer to Sasuke and told him.

"As his most important comrade, I should tell you this. Naruto ran away because of the villagers, that's all I can tell you." _'What does Hokage-sama mean?' _Sasuke thought.

_( Ten minutes later…)_

" I have called you here to make an announcement, Uzumaki Naruto has left the village on his own." Tsunade said as calmly as she could. " WHAT!!!" Came the outburst of reply. They began murmuring among each other.

" SHUT UP!!!" Sasuke yelled. Everybody turned to Sasuke in surprise, but indeed kept quiet. " Thank you Sasuke. If the council finds out this, Naruto would be list under 'missing-nins'. Naruto says that he doesn't know when he'll be back. So, I want all of you, if anyone asks, tell them Naruto is on a solo mission. If anyone suspects, ask them to see me." Tsunade continued.

" Tsunade, why did Naruto leave? Is it the villagers?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade hesitated, but nodded after a while. The jounins glared at the ground while the genins glanced at each other.

" Hokage-sama, can I go and find Naruto?" Sasuke asked. " I would let you, but Naruto said that he doesn't know where he's going so don't bother finding him." Tsunade replied.

' _Is that's the case, Naruto, you better keep your promise. I'll be waiting for you…' _Sasuke thought. Some girls, Gai and Lee started crying. The others were cursing the villagers.

All of them have the same thought: _How dare the villagers hurt Naruto like this!_

' _Naruto, is this considered as running away?' _Neji thought.

(With Naruto…)

Naruto woke up to two men staring at him. " Woah! Who in the seven hells are you two!' Naruto screamed. " You ran away from Konoha didn't you, Uzumaki Naruto?" One of the two men asked.

' _This voice… I think I heard this somewhere before… Wait, how does he know my name?' Naruto thought. __**' Brat! Answer him!' Kyuubi yelled. **__' Ack!! Kyuubi?! But how are you able to talk to me?' Naruto asked._

' _**Since I am inside you, of course I can speak to you. I was lazy to speak to you in the past. NOW ASNWER THE MAN'S QUESTION!!!' Kyuubi screamed.**__' Oh… Okay!' Naruto replied._

" Hello?!" The other man said. " Oh! Oh! Yeah… I did run away from Konoha. Who are you guys anyway?" Naruto asked. The two man took off their hats. " Ita… Itachi?! And who are you?" Naruto said. "Kisame, Hoshigake Kisame." Kisame explained. " So, why are you two here?" Naruto asked.

" We want to make a deal." Itachi replied.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 up. Do drop a review. 


	3. The Deal And The Mystery

**Title:** My Promise

**Summary:** Naruto had enough of the village and decides to leave the village, leaving everything behind.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Plots and OCs are mine though.

**Pairings:** Not yet decided.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The deal and the mystery**

(With Naruto…)

" Make a deal? What deal?" Naruto asked. " We will train you, and then you'll help us to finish off Atasuki." Kisame explained. " Why do you want to finish off Atasuki when you are an Atasuki member?" Naruto asked with a confused face.

" Because we don't want to join the Atasuki anymore. And all members of the Atasuki are under mind-control which wouldn't allow them to quit." Itachi explained. " Oh… So why choose me?" Naruto asked. " Because you have the help of the Kyuubi!!!" Kisame replied.

_(In Naruto's mind…)_

' _Hey Kyuubi, should I make the deal with them?' _Naruto asked. _**' Hmm…I think you should…' **_Kyuubi replied. _' Why?' _ Naruto asked. _**' First, you can get stronger. Second, I think you can get the older Uchiha and the fish guy back to the village. I'm sure the young Uchiha brat would be happy.' **_Kyuubi explained.

' _Hmm… Good points. Okay, I'll make the deal.' _Naruto said.

_(Back to the real world…)_

" I'll make the deal." Naruto replied. " Good, let's go." Itachi said, smirking.

(At Konoha…)

" You are all dismissed. Don't tell this to anybody. Jiraiya and Kakashi stay." Tsunade ordered. " Hai." Everybody in the room answered. " Hokage-sama, I suppose this is still about Naruto, is it?" Kakashi asked.

" Yes Kakashi… The Forth was your sensei am I right?" Tsunade asked. " Yes." Kakashi replied. " Okay, I'll go straight to the point. There is a possibility that the Yondaime is Naruto's Otou-san. " Tsunade said.

" Yes, the Yondaime does look like Naruto, the blond hair, the blue eyes…" Jiraiya replied. " I think Naruto is. I remember on the day Kyuubi attacked, sensei's wife gave birth." Kakashi said.

" You mean that Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi in his own son?" Tsunade was shocked. " Probably wanted his son to be a hero. But apparently, the villagers don't look at it this way." Jiraiya replied. " And the council don't…" Tsunade said, sighing.

* * *

A/N: Third chapter up. It's short as it's a little rushed and sorry for that. Do drop a review!! 


	4. Training Ground and Replacement

**Title:** My Promise

**Summary:** Summary: Naruto had enough of the village and decides to leave the village, leaving everything behind.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto. Plot and the OCs are mine though.

**Pairings: **Not decided yet.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Training Ground and Replacement **

'_Kyuubi…'_ Naruto called. _**' Yeah kid?'**_ The kitsune replied. _' What if I joined Atasuki…'_ Naruto asked. _**' Why would you join Atasuki?'**_ Kyuubi asked. _' Don't know…'_ Naruto replied. _**' Don't bother asking me if you don't have reason…'**_ Kyuubi growled. _' Ok… thanks anyway…'_ Naruto replied.

Meanwhile, Itachi and Kisame noticed that Naruto was spacing out. "Hey Itachi… the kid is spacing out…" Kisame whispered. " Wake him then…" Itachi whispered back. " Hey kid. HEY! HELLO!!!" Kisame said, shaking Naruto violently.

" Huh? Stop shaking me!!!" Naruto yelled. " Good to have you back on Earth." Kisame teased. " We are almost reaching the training place. It's right in front. " Itachi said.

They traveled for a few more minutes until they reached a place near the river with a lot, a lot of trees. " Wow…" Naruto mumbled nearly a whisper.

(Back at Konoha…)

Tsunade had already dismissed Kakashi and Jiraiya when she called Shizune in. She then said, " Shizune, get Iruka in."

" Hai!" She said as she went off to the Academy. She got to the door of the class Iruka was teaching in and knocked on the door. She heard, " Come in," from the inside of the room.

" Iruka-san, Hokage-sama wants you immediately in her office." Shizune explained. " Hai," Iruka replied before disappearing in a puff of smoke. The next moment, Iruka was in the office of Tsunade.

" Hokage-sama, I heard that you were looking for me." Iruka asked. " Yes Iruka, I need you to arrange for a genin to enter Team 7." Tsunade said. " Team 7… It's Naruto's team isn't it?" Iruka asked.

" Yes. They are no longer a three-man team so I'll need to replace Naruto." Tsunade explained. " Hai. Hokage-sama, should I get…?" Iruka asked.

* * *

A/N: Four chapter up, and it's still short due to the authoress' lack of plot in mind. Do drop a review!! 


	5. Imanoki Mika and Sleep?

**Title:** My Promise

**Summary:** Naruto had enough of the village and decides to leave the village, leaving everything behind. Sorry for the short summary.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. OC and plots are mine though.

**Pairings:** Not decided yet.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Imanoki Mika and Sleep?**

" …Mika?" Iruka asked. " Mika? Oh… Imanoki Mika?" Tsunade asked. " Hai. But I am worried about something Hokage-sama." Iruka added. " About what?" Tsunade asked.

" Mika's parents died during the Kyuubi war. If she finds out by accident that Naruto is the container of the Kyuubi, she might hate him…" Iruka explained. " I see… Never mind, people of Naruto's age or around there would not know about the Kyuubi…" Tsunade said.

" Okay, I go make the arrangements. Can I take my leave Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked. " Hai." The Hokage replied.

(Now for Naruto…)

" So, what are we going to do? Stare at each other?" Naruto asked in annoyance. The three had been at the area for 5minutes doing nothing. Well actually, Itachi and Kisame were both deep in thoughts.

" Huh?!" Itachi and Kisame said in unison. " Oh great…" Naruto muttered to himself. Meanwhile, Kyuubi is screaming in annoyance. _' KYUUBI!!!' _Naruto screamed. _**' WHAT!!!'**_ Kyuubi screamed back.

' WILL YOU STOP SCREAMING!!! MY HEAD HURTS YOU KNOW!!!' Naruto yelled. ' Oh… sorry… Just that I can't stand the Uchiha and the fish guy's reaction…' Kyuubi replied, calming down. '… anyway, thanks for calming down…' Naruto said.

" Rest and we'll start training tomorrow." Itachi replied. " On the ground?" Naruto asked. " Where else?" Kisame asked sarcastically. " You guys sleep on the ground, I'll like the tree." Naruto replied. " Whatever…" Itachi replied. And with that, the three went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Slow updates are due to having school; sorry about that. Do drop a review!! 


	6. Naruto's Father and The New Team 7

**Title:** My Promise

**Summary:** Naruto had enough of the village and decides to leave the village, leaving everything behind.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. OC and plots are mine though.

**Pairings:** Not decided yet.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Naruto's father and The New Team 7 **

(With Naruto…)

When Naruto had woke up, Itachi and Kisame were nowhere to be found. So he washed up at the river and sat on the tree, having a conversation with the Kyuubi.

' _Hey Kyuubi are you up?' _Naruto asked. _**'**__**Yeah…what do you want?' **_Kyuubi asked, yawning. _' I'm curious…'_ Naruto started. _**' About?'**_ Kyuubi prompted. _' My past…'_ Naruto continued, sighing.

' _**Hmm…'**_ Kyuubi mumbled. _' Kyuubi-chan-' _Naruto pleaded._**' DON'T CALL ME KYUUBI-CHAN BECAUSE I'M A FEMALE!!!'**_Kyuubi yelled. _' Sorry… Kyuubi, can you tell me about my past? You have been in me since I was born; tell me more about my past… Please?'_

_**' Hmm… Yeah, it's time you know about your past… Well, first promise me you won't scream when I tell you who your father is…' **_Kyuubi said, mentally preparing herself. _'Okay I promise…'_ Naruto replied happily.

**_'Okay, your father was the ' Yellow Flash', also known as the Fourth or again the Yondaime. His name is, Uzumaki Arashi.' _**Kyuubi finished.

Unfortunately for Itachi and Kisame, who just came back, Naruto let out a loud scream.

"WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!"

Itachi swore he almost went went deaf while Kisame, being an unfortunate one, fell into the water. **_' Kit, you said you wouldn't yell. And the Uchiha and the fish guy is back.' _**Kyuubi said. _'Sorry, and thanks…'_ Naruto replied, gulping. " Sorry!!!" Naruto said. " Brat… you almost got us deaf!!!" Kisame yelled. " I said I'm sorry!!" Naruto replied.

" Get down!" Itachi shouted. Naruto did as told quickly in fear of the older Uchiha, and jumped down from the tree while Itachi and Kisame took out some armor, weights etc. for Naruto's training.

" What's all this for?" Naruto asked. " Your training…" Kisame replied. Naruto put on his new clothes – made of leather. Itachi handed him the first weight – about two hundred. After Naruto put the weights on, he gasped.

" How much weight did you give me?" " About two hundred…" Itachi shrugged. Naruto stared at Itachi in disbelief. " TWO HUNDRED!!!" Naruto yelled. " Quit yelling brat, the weights will help you increase your speed when you are used to it." Kisame explained.

" Oh…" Naruto replied.

(Back in Konoha…)

Sasuke and Sakura were already at the bridge when Mika arrived. " Who are you?" Sakura asked. Mika had not gotten the chance to reply when Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke answering Sakura's question.

" She's Imanoki Mika. She will be replacing Naruto." Kakashi explained. " Why the replacement Kakashi?" Sasuke asked in irritation. " Because you people are not a three-man team anymore. A lot of mission can't be done without a three-man team." Kakashi explained.

" Hn." Sasuke muttered. " Well, since we are done with explaining, let's go on to training. Sasuke with Mika and Sakura with me. Sasuke, try to spar with Mika like you do with Naruto, I'm sure she can get stronger this way." Kakashi said. Sasuke glared at Kakashi.

_' Why can't I be with Sasuke-kun!!!'_ Sakura thought. The four split up into pairs and went to their sparing ground. " Mika right? Naruto and spar by using either only Ninjutsu or Taijutsu. On rare occasion, we will go for both Ninjutsu and Taijutsu." Sasuke explained.

" I see… So are we doing Taijutsu spar or Ninjutsu spar today?" Mika asked. _' Let's see how strong is she in Ninjutsus and Taijustus…'_ Sasuke thought. " Ninjutsu and Taijutsu." Sasuke replied. Both of them took their fighting stances.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be on Sasuke and Mika's spar and also Naruto's training. Do drop a review!!! 


	7. The Spar and Naruto's Training

**Title:** My Promise

**Summary:** Naruto had enough of the village and decides to leave the village, leaving everything behind.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. OC and plots are mine though.

**Pairings:** Not decided yet.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The spar and Naruto's training**

Sasuke activated his Sharingan. " You first," Sasuke smirked. " Whatever…" Mika replied and threw three shurikens at Sasuke and quickly did some hand seals, shouting: **Kage Shuriken no Jutsu** (Shadow Shuriken no Jutsu).

The three shurikens turned into 30 shurikens. Sasuke smirked and concentrated his charka at his feet and jumped up. When he was still in mid-air, he did some hand seals and shouted: **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Flame type: Powerful Fireball Technique)

Mika was surprised but did a back flip and dodged the attack. Sasuke landed and panted a bit. Mika was panting as well. " Looks like you're not so bad after all." Mika said. " You too" Sasuke replied and ran forward in the direction of Mika while taking out a kunai. He threw it at Mika only to find that he had hit a log.

' _**Kawarimi no Jutsu**_(Body Switch Technique)_'_Sasuke thought. He immediately jumped into a tree thinking about what to do. On the other hand, Mika was also hiding in a tree.

_' Sasuke is strong…he's strong in Katon Jutsus too… Wait, isn't he in the Uchiha clan? I thought the Uchiha Clan was wiped out years ago?'_ Mika was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that Sasuke had found her.

Sasuke smirked and performed some hand seals. He whispered: **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu **(Flame type: Mythical Fire Flower Technique) It flew towards Mika, who wasn't paying attention.

Mika was caught of guard and was slightly burned on her arm. " Ouch. That hurt." Mika stated. "Hn." Sasuke smirked. Neither of them knew that time passed so quickly that it was break time.

Kakashi and Sakura went to the training ground to call Sasuke and Mika but they weren't there. Suddenly, two figure jumped down and Kakashi figured that it Sasuke and Mika.

" Oh my god!!! What happened to your arm Mika?!" Sakura asked. " I guess our spar went too far huh Sasuke?" Mika asked. " Hn." Sasuke smirked. " Okay it's break time and Sasuke bring Mika to see the Hokage-sama." Kakashi instructed. " Hn." Sasuke replied, clearly not happy with it.

(With Naruto…)

" Okay, so what do I do now?" Naruto asked. " I want you to get used to the weights." Itachi replied. " How?" Naruto asked. " By running around this place fifty times baka." Kisame replied and Itachi smirked.

Naruto saw the smirked and thought: _' Guess both the Uchihas are the same…'_ Naruto thought. _**' In what way?' **_The Kyuubi asked. _' Both smirks…' _Naruto replied. Kyuubi laughed in reply.

" Well?" Kisame asked. " Huh?" Naruto replied. " Are you going to just stand there or are you going to get your ass moving?" Kisame replied. " Oh okay!" Naruto started to run. The first five rounds were difficult but from the sixth round onwards Naruto was getting used to the weights.

When Naruto was done with the fifty rounds, it was dinnertime. " I'm… exhausted…I… feel like… I have… gone through… hell…" Naruto panted. " Now that you are used to the weights, tomorrow we will add three hundred more." Itachi smirked.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!!" Naruto yelled. The birds all flew away and small animals would have died from the yelling. Even the kitsune couldn't stand it.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if the battle scene looks rushed, I'm not quite good at it yet. Do drop a review!! 


	8. Author's Note not a chapter!

**A/N: People… I'm very sorry! I have two major exams coming at one go… so I won't be able to update for a very very long time… About one month or two I can't update... It's really major so I don't think my parents would allow me toupdate... SORRY!  
**


	9. Training and Training

**Title:** My Promise

**Summary:** Naruto had enough of the village and decides to leave the village, leaving everything behind.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. OC and plots are mine though.

**Pairings:**Not decided yet.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Training and training**

' _**KIT!!! SHUT UP!!! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!!!' **_Kyuubi yelled. _' Erm… Sorry?' _Naruto replied.

" Brat!! Do you really enjoy trying to get us deaf!!!" Kisame yelled. " Sorry…" Naruto replied. Silence followed the two's arguments. " Let's just finish the food and we can rest." Itachi said. " Okay…" Naruto replied, dropping his head.

(Back in Konoha: lunch time…)

Sasuke knocked on Tsunade's office's door. " Come in!!!" Tsunade replied. " Hokage-sama? Mika got burnt…" Sasuke said. "What?! Sasuke, what happened?" Tsunade asked, while asking Mika to go over.

" We were sparing and just forgot that it was a spar." Sasuke replied with no emotion in his voice. " He's right, Gondaime-sama." Mika said, not wanting to blow things up.

" Ok…" the Gondaime nodded, and looked at the healed arm. " It's done. You can go Mika, but Sasuke stays." Tsunade replied, glaring at the Uchiha. Tsunade sighed.

" Sasuke, tell me honestly. Are you angry at the fact that Naruto has been replaced?" Tsunade asked. " … Yes." Sasuke replied. " Naruto is the only one I recognized all these years, and that dobe has the nerve to leave suddenly." Sasuke added.

Tsunade looked shocked. " You're… dismissed…" Tsunade stuttered. Sasuke walked out without turning back.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter up; and sorry for its length. Do drop a review!! 


	10. Naruto's element

Title: My Promise 

Summary: Naruto had enough of the village and decides to leave the village, leaving everything behind. Sorry for the short summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. OC and plots are mine though

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to change my form of writing this fic so see if you like it… and… Because of some reasons, I'm going to add more Naruto pairings and also others:**

**ItaNaru – 2**

**SasuNaru – 2**

**Love Triangle (ItaNaruSasu) - 1**

**(Suggested by Ai-Kusabana – san, Arigatou!!!)**

**SakuNaru – **

**(Not dead, female) HakuNaru –**

**SasuSaku – **

**KakaIru -  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Naruto's element**

(In Naruto's mindscape, at night)

' **_Kit, come to the seal.' _**Kyuubi ordered.

' _Hai.' _Naruto replied.

He opened his eyes and looked down, Itachi and Kisame were already asleep. He closed his eyes again and concentrated. When he opened his eyes, he was in a sewer. He walked until he reached a gate with a seal on it.

' **_Come closer kit.' _**Kyuubi asked or rather, commanded. Naruto nodded and walked forward, into the prison.

' _What is it that you're finding me for?' _Naruto asked.

' **_Well, simply because I need to talk to you. But before that, can you change the prison? I getting tired of this sewer…' _**Kyuubi asked.

' But…-' Naruto asked, but was cut off by the Kyuubi.

' **_Well, this prison is in your body… so, just imagine what you want this place to be and you can change it…' _**Kyuubi said with a clear expression of boredom. She swear she heard Naruto muttered a " baka Kyuubi" before the scenery around her changed.

The prison was no longer visible and a green field with a pond.

' Well, this is better… time to get serious… you do know that you have got stronger in your speed and stamina right?' Kyuubi asked.

' _Hai.'_ Naruto replied.

' **_How many weights do you have now?' _**Kyuubi asked.

' Fivehundreadpoundsgrrrcurseyouitachi' Naruto mumbled. 

' **_What was that?' _**Kyuubi twitched in annoyance.

' _FUVE HUNDRED POUNDS YOU BAKA KYUUBI!! You're a kitsune, you should have heard that!!!' _Naruto yelled, face red from anger. Kyuubi chuckled.

' **_And what was that at the back?' _**Kyuubi asked, with a smirk unknown to Naruto.

' _Noth… Nothing!!' _Naruto some-what panicked. He wouldn't want a yelling from Kyuubi. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow and sighed.

' Okay, now back to topic… do you know of something called the chakra paper?' Kyuubi asked.

' The chakra paper?' Naruto turned his head to the side cutely.

' Yes, this special paper allows the user to find out what type of elemental chakra he or she has. When you wake up, ask the Uchiha guy if he has one. Tell him to get one if he doesn't. You can go back to sleep now.' Kyuubi replied.

' Hai, night Kyuubi.' With that, Naruto disappeared, with Kyuubi's 'night kit…' unheard.

(Back to real world)

Naruto woke up just at sunrise and he looked down. Itachi and Kisame were still sleeping. He quietly moved to the river and washed up as quiet as possible.

He then moved to a tree and proceeded with some tree climbing exercise followed by water walking exercise, surprisingly without waking Itachi and Kisame up.

It was Naruto's second hour of water walking training when the trio woke up to the smell of delicious fish.

" So you're awake already brat?" Kisame raised an eyebrow.

" Don't. call. me. a. brat." Naruto hissed. " And yes, I'm awake." He continued.

" When were you awake, Naruto-kun." Itachi asked, voice still cold.

" Since sunrise, Itachi-san. Ah, the fish is ready to be eaten." Naruto replied, as he took in the delicious smell of the fish.

" Itadakimasu…" The three whispered before eating their share of fish.

" Ne, Itachi-san… do you have something called the… erm… wait… what was it? Grr… give me a few minutes…" Naruto mumbled. He stopped eating his fish.

(In Naruto's mindscape… again…)

' _Kyuubi!!!' _

' **_Wha… What! Oh… it's just Naruto… you better have a good reason for waking me up…' _**Kyuubi growled.

Naruto gulped before speaking.

' _I forgot… _(gulp) _what you wanted… _(gulp) _me to ask… _(gulp) _Itachi-san…' _Naruto backed from the gates, and took in a deep breath.

' **_YOU WOKE ME UP FOM MY PEACEFUL SLEEP JUST BECAUSE YOU FORGOT WHAT TO ASK THAT UCHIHA GUY!!! I ONLY ASKED YOU TO ASK THE UCHIHA GUY IF HE HAS SOME CHAKRA PAPER AND YOU FORGOT ABOUT IT THE NEXT DAY?!' _**Kyuubi was pissed. No, far more than pissed. And right now, she's wondering how stupid her tamer can get.

' _Chakra paper… got it!!' _Naruto exclaimed and disappeared from the prison gates.

(Back in the real world…)

"Note-to-self: Never make Kyuubi irritated or angry…" Naruto mumbled.

" What was that? Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow.

" Huh… er… nothing!! Ah… Itachi-san, do you have chakra paper?"

" Yes. And Naruto-kun, who told you about it?"

' **_Tell him it's me, Naruto.' _**It was Kyuubi. Naruto subconsciously nodded.

" Kyuubi." Naruto stated simply.

" Kyuubi? As in the nine-tailed kitsune?" Kisame asked.

" Hai. She told me." Naruto nodded.

" Wait… It's a **she**?!" Kisame asked. Before Naruto can reply, Kyuubi yelled in the prison.

' **_NARUTO!! Let me take over… Or I'll make the seal so painful that you can't take it!!' _**Kyuubi growled.

' _Ha... Hai!!' _Naruto nodded.

Naruto closed his eyes. Itachi and Kisame were watching Naruto, thinking about what he was doing. However, the two were surprised when Naruto opened his eyes. It wasn't the normal blue, but blood red.

" **Of course I'm a female!! You freaky fish-looking guy!! **(Kisame…) **Just because I almost destroy Konoha, it doesn't make me a male!!" **Kyuubi yelled. She was pissed up again. Within one freaking hour – just one freaking hour, she got pissed up but two idiots!!

" You're the Kyuubi? Then what about Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked.

" **He's inside the prison with me… I merely took over because of him!!" **Kyuubi/Naruto pointed a finger at Kisame.

" **And yes, I told him to ask you about the chakra papers. You do know that in order to train him, you need to know his elements right?" **Kyuubi asked.

" Hai, I was waiting to train him in his speed and chakra controls before finding out his element. But I guess you're wanting to know it first?" Itachi asked.

" **Hai. Give him two papers. I think he might have a fire element because of me. My element is fire. Being my tamer, he might have the element too. I'll be going now. And you better know my gender clearly now. " **Kyuubi growled at Kisame.

" Hai…" Kisame sweat dropped. Kyuubi closed his eyes and when opened, the eyes were sky blue again.

" Note-to-self: Never irritate or make a demon angry…" Kisame mumbled. 

" Here." Itachi handed Naruto two chakra paper. " Just push some chakra in to find out your element."

" Hai." Naruto did as told and the paper split into half.

" So it's wind…" Itachi mumbled. So did the Kyuubi.

" How do you know Itachi-san?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side in a cute way.

" If the element is thunder, the paper the be creased. If it's water, the paper would be wet and dripping water. If it's earth, the paper would be torn into small pieces." Itachi explained.

" Wind, would be the paper splitting into half. And lastly, fire would cause the paper to burn." Kisame continued.

" Try the other paper now." Itachi commanded.

" Hai." Naruto pushed chakra into the paper again, and this time.

The paper burned**  
**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the slow update, because I was being slightly lazy… Yes, flame me if you want… But please vote for couples!! Thanks!!**


	11. Mission to the Sound, Part 1

Title: My Promise 

Summary: Naruto had enough of the village and decides to leave the village, leaving everything behind. Sorry for the short summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. OC and plots are mine though.**  
**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for voting!! The new votes are as shown. I've also added KyuubiNaruto. And mind you, Kyuubi is a female. (smiles)**

**ItaNaru – 5**

**SasuNaru – 3**

**Love Triangle (ItaNaruSasu) - 2**

**(Suggested by Ai-Kusabana – san, Arigatou!!!)**

**SakuNaru – **

**(Not dead, female) HakuNaru – 1**

**SasuSaku – **

**KakaIru – 2**

**KyuubiNaruto  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Mission to the Sound, Part 1**

Sasuke, Sakura and Mika were currently on the bridge waiting for Kakashi who was currently late… again.

Ten minutes later…

" Kakashi-sensei!! You're late again!!" Sakura yelled.

" Is he always late?" Mika asked.

" Yup… So you better get used to it…" Sakura replied.

' _I missed Naruto's yelling now days…' _Kakashi thought.

" Well… I was getting our mission and Hokage-sama wanted to talk to me…" Kakashi explained. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

" That doesn't matter… I got us a 'B' class mission. We are to travel to The Hidden Village of Sound. (sigh) We are to investigate and find out if there are any planned attacks on Konoha." Kakashi explained.

" So why is it a 'B' class mission?" Sasuke asked.

" Because we might be found out and have to fight the Sound nins and maybe even Orochimaru…" Kakashi replied.

"Hn."

" Go get your stuffs ready and meet me at the North gate in three hours' time." Kakashi was gone in a puff. Sasuke was gone too, in a puff. Mika and Sakura looked at each other.

" Well, I'm going now…" Mika stated and walked towards her house. It goes for Sakura too.

(Three hours later)

" Yo!!" Kakashi greeted.

" It must be a miracle because you're not late!!!" Sakura mouth was wide-opened.

" Well, let's go then. Oh and Hokage-sama said that we are to be back in a week, the most two weeks time. Or she'll be sending ANBU to find us." Kakashi explained as he walked out of the village, with the three following behind him.

By nightfall, they finished three-quarter of the journey to Sound. All of them set up their tents, before they were given things to do. Kakashi and Sasuke were going to catch fish, while Mika and Sakura were asked to fetch water.

(Meanwhile…)

" Naruto-kun, we're paying a visit to the Sound." Itachi stated.

" Huh, why Itachi-san?" Naruto tilted his head to the right cutely.

" Because, there's a high chance that the Sound might attack other countries again. So, we're going there to find out when they might attack. " Itachi explained.

" Hai. When are we moving?"

" Tomorrow, we are actually near the Sound borders already." Kisame replied.

" We are?!" Naruto opened his eyes wide.

" Yes, wait, I forgot to mention that?" Kisame stated. Naruto and Itachi sweat dropped.

" Okay, so since we are at the borders, it would take less than a day to reach Sound right?" Naruto asked.

" Yes, so rest and - "

" Someone's coming!!" Naruto stated. The quickly put on their mask that Itachi bought when he was looking for Naruto's clothes. Also, they distinguished the fire, grabbed everything they had and hid in the bushes.

' _Wait, how the hell do I know someone's coming?'_

' _**You can say it's a gift from me…' **_

' _A gift?'_

' _**Yea… I gave you heightened senses…'**_

' _Oh… thanks Kyuubi!!' _

" Mika!! Hurry, there's a waterfall here!!" Sakura yelled.

" Hai, Sakura-chan!! Let's get some tree branches as well, to light up fire. I think Sasuke can do that, right?" Mika asked.

" Hn." Sasuke replied. _Translation: yea, whatever_

" Now, now Sasuke, you can't be rude to you're new teammate." Kakashi lectured.

" It's Team 7…" Naruto whispered. The two Atasuki members turned to look at Naruto. His eyes were filled with sadness with was slowly changed to determination. He turned to Itachi and spoke softly…

" Ne, Itachi-san, can we head to Sound now?" Itachi nodded.

The three moved quickly and quietly to the gates of the Sound.

" Ne, Kakashi-sensei, did you hear anything?" Kakashi shook his head.

And Team 7 spent their night with the two male watching at night**  
**

* * *

**A/N: Okay… I did a crappy ending for this chapter. Oh well… School is starting in a week's time so I may not be updating often. But I promise I'll try to update. **


	12. Mission to the Sound, Part 2

Title: My Promise 

Summary: Naruto had enough of the village and decides to leave the village, leaving everything behind. Sorry for the short summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. OC and plots are mine thoug

* * *

A/N: Okay, my school started and so updates might be slower. Sorry about that.

**ItaNaru – 5**

**SasuNaru – 4**

**Love Triangle (ItaNaruSasu) - 2**

**(Suggested by Ai-Kusabana – san, Arigatou!!!)**

**SakuNaru – **

**SasuSaku – **

**KakaIru – 2**

**KyuubiNaruto –**

* * *

** Chapter 11 – Mission to the Sound, Part 2**

" Wha- What's this?!" Sakura yelled. Right in front of Team 7 was the bodies of the Sound nins guarding at the gate. All three of them had no cuts and looked as if they were sleeping.

" Someone must have came before us… come on let's see if we can catch up!!" Kakashi ordered. The three nodded and moved in the direction of the Sound village

" At times like this I really wished Kiba was here…" Sakura mumbled.

Sasuke silently agreed while Kakashi was still wondering how the three Sound nins died. _' No cuts and no blood and they looked as if asleep… Who could it be? Maybe… Is it _him_?' _Kakashi thought as he looked at Sasuke.

Meanwhile,

Naruto, Itachi and Kisame were hiding in the tree near the Kage's office. Using his heightened senses, he listened to the meeting. At the same time, the trio removed their masks.

" Now that we have enough shinobis, we need to train them in order to declare war. I shall give all of you the most, three years time to train them to jounin level or above." Orochimaru ordered, Kabuto beside him.

" Three years…" Naruto mumbled and he sighed. Itachi and Kisame stared at him. The blonde finally realized after few minutes that the two Atasuki members were staring at him. " What are you staring at!!" Naruto yelled. They heard the sound of a window open.

Team 7 was almost to Orochimaru's tower. They quickened their pace.

' _Kuso!!' _ Went through the trio's head as they leaped up before the snakes reached them. " Well well… If it isn't Naruto-kun, Itachi and Kisame… kukuku… what a surprise…" Orochimaru spoke. Naruto gritted his teeth. They each landed on a tree.

Naruto and Kisame looked at Itachi. Itachi activated his Sharingan and nodded. Naruto took out a kunai and Kisame took out his Samehada, ready to fight. Naruto charged forward, slashing at the snakes and jumped back.

" Wow!! Those running does help!!" Naruto exclaimed. Itachi and Kisame sweat dropped. " Now's my turn." Kisame smirked.

He leaped in front of Orochimaru and swung his sword. Orochimaru jumped away in time. " Kuso!!"

" Look!!" Mika exclaimed, pointing at them. Naruto, Itachi, Kisame, Orochimaru and Kabuto looked at Team 7. Kabuto made use of this moment and threw a knife at Naruto.

" KABUTO!!!" Naruto yelled as he leaped up and threw a kunai back at him. This time, he added a bit of chakra in the kunai.

' _Kyuubi, you have any great ideas right now?' _Naruto asked.

**_' Come to the seal!!'_** Kyuubi ordered.

Naruto jumped into a tree and concentrated before opening his eyes again, revealing the prison of Kyuubi.

**_' Now, we don't have much time so take this.'_**Kyuubi threw him a summon scroll.

' A summon scroll?' Naruto asked.

**_' Yes. A fox summon scroll. Sign your name on the contract and use my chakra to summon a fox.'_** Kyuubi explained.

' Hai.' Naruto nodded.

He opened the scroll and saw only Kyuubi's name on it. He looked at Kyuubi before he bit his fingers and sighed on the contract. Kyuubi sent some of her chakra to Naruto. Naruto yelled.

_' Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!'_

A fox of medium size appeared. It has orange fur with black stripes and its tail was red. It spoke, " Kyuubi-sama, was I called?"

_' Yes and this boy here, Uzumaki Naruto, shall also be your master.'_ Kyuubi explained.

" Hai, I understand now." The fox turned to Naruto.

" My name is Kazame, Naruto-sama." Naruto nodded.

_**' Good, Naruto return to the outside and summon Kazame again. He will help you with the battle.'**_ Kyuubi ordered. Naruto nodded then disappeared.

Naruto concentrated Kyuubi's chakra and yelled out: **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!** Naruto yelled out. Kazame appeared. Sasuke gritted his teeth and charged after Itachi. Naruto made a clone and it went after Orochimaru.

" What are you doing Naruto!!" Sasuke yelled.

" Stopping you." Naruto stated simply. " Kazame!! Our target is that guy!!" Naruto yelled, pointing at Kabuto. Kazame growled and said to Naruto,_ " Hai!! Naruto-sama!!"_

_' What the-'_

**_' All the foxes that you summon can talk to you through the special bond. Just like how I talk to you, it's the same actually.'_**

_' Oh…'_

Naruto turned to Itachi while dodging Kabuto's attacks.

" Ne, Itachi-san, can I?" Naruto asked. Itachi thought for a moment.

" Yes, Naruto-kun." Itachi replied. Naruto took off his weights and felt lighter. He began charging at Kabuto at a quarter of his new speed.

" I must say you have improved Naruto-kun. But not enough." Kabuto commented.

" Oh really… let's see about that!!" Naruto yelled.

_' Wait… I don't really have any jutsus to use…'_

_**' Next time, think before you say anything… Since you improved in Taijutsu a little… I shall give you a gift…'**_

_**' A gift? What the-'**_

Naruto's eyes changed to something like the Sharingan. His eyes were the colour of Kyuubi's fur and the three pupils were white. He saw Kabuto moving a bit slower than usual.

_' Huh?'_

_**' I gave you the Soshigan… like the Sharingan; it can copy all types of elemental jutsus that you saw and allow you to counter attack before getting injured. It can also allow you to communicate with other demons, in other words, you will be able to see demons and spirits.'**_

_' Sounds creepy…'_

_**' You'll get used to it… No, you have to get used to it…'**_

_' Hai…'_

The clone Naruto kicked Kabuto right in the guts, causing him to fly a few metres behind.

" How did… What!! Your eyes!!" Kabuto yelled. Everyone gasped.

" It… It looks like the Sharingan!!" Kakashi exclaimed.

_' Kuso… I haven't know how to control it yet!!'_

_**' Baka!! Let me take over!!'**_

_' Hai'_

The real Naruto's eyes turned blood red, and he made hand seals while yelling: **Fuuton: Kaze Shouheki** (Wind type: Wind barrier).

Wind started to surround Team 7 and they were trapped. At the same time, Kyuubi gave Naruto back his control.

"Naruto!! Why are you doing this!!!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto stared at her for a second then replied, " Go find out yourself, smart ass." He proceeded to attack Kabuto while his clone disappeared.

" I must admit I'm impressed, Naruto-kun." Kabuto commented while dodging Naruto's attacks.

" Thanks for the compliment, but let's cut with the warm-up shall we?" Naruto took out an explosive note, wrapped it around the kunai and threw it at Kabuto.

Smoke covered the area and when it cleared, Naruto was gone.

" What? You think this can stop me?" Kabuto asked.

Naruto hid behind a tree. He whispered a jutsu that he had heard all so many times.

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Flame type: Powerful Fireball Technique)

Naruto took in a deep breath, jumped out of the tree and blew the fire at Orochimaru. Itachi jumped away and did the same jutsu on Kabuto.

" Damn… This is going to take forever!!!" Naruto yelled.

Itachi nodded at both of them. " Let's go!!"

" Kazame!!!" Naruto ordered.

Kazame growled and grew bigger. It moved quickly towards Naruto, Itachi and Kisame respectively and leaped away.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking a long time, but couldn't find much time to write. Comment please!!! (Flames are accepted…) 


	13. Training once more

Title: My Promise 

Summary: Naruto had enough of the village and decides to leave the village, leaving everything behind. Sorry for the short summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. OC and plots are mine though.

* * *

**ItaNaru – 5**

**SasuNaru – 4**

**Love Triangle (ItaNaruSasu) - 2**

**SakuNaru – 0**

**SasuSaku – 0**

**KakaIru – 2**

* * *

** Chapter 12 – Training once more**

" Let's go." Orochimaru ordered. Orochimaru and Kabuto both leaped away.

" Great, so we didn't get any information, Orochimaru escaped and someone whom you guys know with two Atasuki members appeared then ran away as well. And now we're stuck in this stupid wind barrier!!!" Mika yelled.

As if on cue, the barrier was dispelled.

" Let's get back to Konoha. There isn't anything we can do now." Kakashi ordered. All of them nodded. Adding chakra to their legs, the team returned to Konoha within a day and immediately reported to Tsunade.

(Meanwhile…)

" If we are going to stop the attack in Konoha three years later, we would have to train Naruto." Itachi stated. Kisame nodded.

" But we have to take care of Atasuki. Which means, we don't have three years to train the brat." Kisame continued.

" If I'm not wrong, Kyuubi can train him while he's asleep. Right, Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked.

" Oi, brat!!" Kisame yelled. Naruto was currently thinking, hard.

' _What the hell are they doing in Sound?' _

_**' Isn't it obvious? They are surely on a mission… Probably like what you and those two are doing…'**_

_' I know… But… It feels weird to see them again… Hey, isn't there a new girl?'_

' **Weird? You choose to leave… and yes, there's a new girl.'**

_' Haha… Probably another fan girl to bother Sasuke… Dammit… I feel so evil.'_

' _**In case you forgot… You have me, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune in you, remember?'**_

_'…'_

**_' Oh anyway, if you didn't notice, the two guys calling you for the past few minutes.'_**

_**' WHAT!! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT EARLIER!!! DAMN KYUUBI!!'**_

" What is it!!" Naruto yelled, slightly irritated.

Itachi and Kisame sighed and repeated the previous conversation again.

" I'll ask Kyuubi."

_´Can you train me while I'm asleep?'_

**_' I can. However, you'll use more energy.'_**

_' It's okay… Thanks…'_

" She can."

" So half a year before the attack, we have to finish off the Atasuki."

" Half a year before huh…"

" We'll rest for the night. We're going to start your Ninjutsu training tomorrow." Itachi stated.

" Okay…"

(Back in Konoha…)

" So, you mean, Naruto is with the two Atasuki members, Itachi and Kisame. And when you saw them, they were fighting Orochimaru. Then Naruto trapped you in a wind barrier and after that they escaped before the jutsu was dispelled." Tsunade asked.

All of them nodded. Tsunade sighed.

' _Oh Kami...' _She thought.

" What are we suppose to do now?" Mika asked.

" I'll think about it… You're dismissed. You can have a break tomorrow. Your duties resume the day after." Tsunade replied.

" Hai."

" Shizune, get Jiraiya's ass here." Tsunade ordered after Team 7 had left. Shizune nodded.

Minutes later… 

" What is it that you want to talk to me about?" Jiraiya asked.

" Naruto."

" What's wrong with that brat?" Jiraiya asked quickly.

"In short, I've received news that Naruto was seen in Sound with Itachi and Kisame, fighting Orochimaru."

" What!! How did you know this?" Jiraiya asked.

" I asked Kakashi's team to travel to Sound to see if they can find out when Orochimaru will be attacking Konoha again. And according to them when they came back, they saw Naruto, Itachi and Kisame at Sound and they were attacking Orochimaru and Kabuto. However, the three of them escaped. It seemed that they know when Orochimaru will attack though."

" I'll go check on this…"

" Oh!! There's something else. Halfway through the battle, Naruto's eyes changed. They said it was something like the Sharingan but his eyes were of Kyuubi's fur colour and the three pupils were white in colour." Tsunade continued.

" I'll check on that too… And I'll check on Atasuki's movements."

" Please do." Tsunade replied.

" That brat's going to have loads of explaining to do when I find him…" Jiraiya mumbled.

(With Naruto, Itachi and Kisame, somewhere between the Sound village and the cloud village)

Again Naruto woke up before Itachi and Kisame. He decided to do some chakra training again before actual training.

He walked to the lake and started to do the water-walking exercise.

About half and hour later, Itachi and Kisame woke up to see a wet Naruto fight a bunshin Naruto on the water.

Itachi smirked. He formed a few hand seals and whispered: Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Flame type: Powerful Fireball Technique)

Naruto yelled in surprised but managed to jump away in time. Itachi smirked.

" Dammit!! Can't you tell me in a better way that you're awake?!" Naruto yelled.

" Not bad, you managed to dodge in time and still land on the water." Kisame complimented.

" Thanks but that is still not a good way to tell me that you are awake." Naruto retorted. Itachi and Kisame smirked as the same thought went through their minds.

_This kid really is interesting._

Naruto mumbled something along the lines of: _stupid Itachi… stupid Kisame…_

Later, Itachi and Kisame started training Naruto.

" We are going to be training on the water." Itachi said. Naruto nodded. He turned serious. The trio got onto the water. Itachi and Kisame immediately attacked Naruto.

Naruto dodged the attacks quickly, due to the fact that he activated his Soshi-gan.

" We're gonna keep attacking you and I want you to either dodge them or deflect them, and stay on the water." Itachi said. Naruto almost glared at him.

" Fine." Naruto said. Itachi started with some weak fire jutsus and Kisame started with weak water jutsus. Of course, Naruto dodged all of these without much difficulty.

" One more thing. I want you to deactivate your _kekkai genkai_ (advanced bloodline, bloodline limit)." Itachi said. Naruto glared but deactivated it.

Itachi and Kisame started with weak jutsus again. Naruto found it harder to dodge the attacks now. He almost dropped into the water. Naruto jumped to the right to dodge a fireball. An idea struck Naruto. He started running towards Itachi and Kisame. Itachi widened his eyes a little but smirked. Kisame looked surprised.

Naruto smirked and ran in circles around Itachi and Kisame.

" I must say I'm impressed Naruto-kun." Itachi said. He looked at Kisame and he nodded. The two split up with one of them on each of Naruto's side. Naruto stopped immediately, panting. Just then, his stomach growled.

" Damn. I haven't eaten anything yet…" Naruto mumbled. Kisame rolled his eyes and walked over to the riverbank. Itachi followed. Naruto stared at them, then glared. " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(Shadow Clone)." He whispered. He then walked back and lay down, leaving the clones to do the work.

* * *

A/N: Chapter done. Please drop a review. (Chapter 11 has been slightly edited and re-uploaded.) 


	14. The truth, Demon Council & Chunnin Exams

Title: My Promise 

Summary: Naruto had enough of the village and decides to leave the village, leaving everything behind. Sorry for the short summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. OC and plots are mine though.

* * *

**Voting ended. Pairings (plus other pairings) will be:**

**ItaNaru**

**KakaIru**

**LeeSaku**

**InoShika**

**HinaKiba**

**You can ask for other pairings, I'll try to add them in.**

* * *

** Chapter 13: The truth, Demon Council & Chuunin exams**

The clones brought back a few fish. Naruto quickly cooked it. " Yum!!" Naruto exclaimed. Itachi and Kisame secretly smiled at the childish behaviour. After Naruto finished the fish, he stared at the ground.

Itachi and Kisame stood up and was about to head for the river again, but realized Naruto wasn't following them.

_' I don't know if I should…' _

_' __**If you want to know, then you have to ask.'**_

_' __I still don't think I should…' Kyuubi growled._

**_' If you are going to stay at this, then I'm going to take over and ask him for you.'_**

_'…__! Fine…' _

" Ne, Itachi-san…" Naruto started. Itachi looked at him. " What is it, Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked. Kisame took a seat, and so did Itachi. Naruto took in a deep breath, readied himself, and then spoke.

" What really happened at the Uchiha massacre?"

Itachi stared at Naruto. " I know you're hiding something… I've been doing the same thing long enough to know it." Naruto said, answering Itachi's question. Itachi's eyes narrowed, and he sighed softly.

" I did not kill the Uchiha clan. Someone else, using _henge_, had killed the entire clan, but I got back before this person could touch Sasuke." Itachi said. " You're still hiding something. Who was this person who killed your clan?" Naruto asked.

" Orochimaru." Itachi said. " Excuse me?" _' I think he's the snake freak of the legendary three sannins…' __**' Right.'**_

" Orochimaru killed the Uchiha clan. He was part of the Atasuki at that time. He wanted to obtain the Sharingan for himself." Itachi replied. Naruto nodded.

' _**Kit, something's not right…' **_

' _What is it?'_

' _**About what he told the Uchiha brat…'**_

' _Er… who?'_

' _**The one in Konoha…'**_

' _Oh, then what's wrong?'_

' _**He told the brat that the Mangekyou Sharingan could only be obtained by killing his best friend…'**_

' _Yeah, what about it…'_

' _**It's different from what I've heard.'**_

' _Huh? How can this be?'_

' _**The Uchiha… he's lying…'**_

' _Alright, I'll ask him to see if it matches what you know... And by the way, Kyuubi?'_

' _**Yes kit?'**_

' _When you talk about the Uchihas, can you refer them by their names? It's getting confusing…'_

' _**I'll try to.'**_

" There's one last thing… How do you obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan?" Naruto asked. Itachi raised an eyebrow. " You have to make a sacrifice, kill your best- " Naruto cut him off.

" I think… that's a lie." Itachi eyes widened, and then narrowed. " Lie?" Itachi asked. " Kyuubi said that she heard something different. And seeing that she's a demon and had lived long, I believe that she's right." Naruto retorted. Itachi sighed.

" Very well. To get the Mangekyou Sharingan, all you need, is the blood of a strong Uchiha and this Uchiha must have fully mastered the Sharingan or, the blood of someone who has already obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan." Itachi said. Naruto stared in disbelief. " That's all?" Naruto asked. Itachi nodded in response.

' _Well Kyuubi?'_

' _**That's pretty much what I heard…' **_

' _Why am I not able to accept this?'_

' _**Oh, that's right. I forgot to tell you something. I've got a feeling that something's going to happen at the Chuunin exams, which by the way, is next week.' **_

' _Something's going to happen?' _

' _**Orochimaru. If what Itachi said is true, then his next target would be Sasuke.'**_

' _So you want me to get in?'_

' _**Don't drag me in, kit. You want it. But yes, I want you to be in the Chuunin exams. I sense Shukaku.'**_

' _Who?'_

' _**A one--tailed demon. He's sealed inside a Sand brat, and I sense that he's been torturing the brat, and I think it might have something to do with the brat's seal.'**_

' _Hmm… Another person who's the same as me… I'll talk to Itachi and Kisame about it.'_

" Hey Itachi, Kisame?" Naruto called. " What is it, brat?" Kisame asked. " I was wondering… wouldyouguysmindifwejointhechuuninexamsbecausekyuubiandihavesomethingtotakecareof?" Kisame reached for his sword, while Itachi had his Sharingan activated, threatening to turn into the Mangekyou Sharingan. Naruto gulped.

" Would you guys mind if we join he Chuunin exams because Kyuubi and I both have something to take care of?" Naruto repeated, eyes on the Samehada. " It starts in?" Kisame asked. " Kyuubi says it's next week. And don't blame me, Kyuubi just told me." Naruto said, in advance.

" I'm sure Kyuubi told you something." Itachi stated. Naruto sighed. " Since you guys are from Atasuki, do you guys know of a one-tailed demon Shukaku who was sealed in a boy from Sand?"

" Shukaku… the boy… That's right!! Gaara of the Sand. The boy was said to be a ' demon brat', and is able to control sand freely." Kisame said. Naruto clenched his fist tight, his knuckles almost turning white, his eyes closed tightly. Itachi watched and said, " Go." With that, Naruto snapped his eyes open and ran into the woods.

' _**Kit, calm down…' **_Naruto panted as he stopped.

' _**This place… is…' **_

' _What… is it… Kyuubi…'_

' _**Er, kit. You are panting physically, not mentally.'**_

' _Oh, right. So what is it, Kyuubi?'_

' _**This place, is near the location of the demon council.'**_

' _Demon council'_

' _**That's right, the demon council is made up of the tailed demons. Each demon has a type of animal under him or her. Each demon will deal with the small matters involving their own type. For example, if a fox demon gets into some kind of trouble, it will have to come to me, and I will deal with it. However, if the matter is serious, all demons will be called to the location of the demon council for a meeting.'**_

' _Oh… Never knew even demons have a council.'_

' _**Right now, most of the council members are sealed in a human.'**_

' _Most? Who's left?'_

' _**The Keeper of Ice, five-tailed wolf demon Kiira.'**_

' _Where is it?'_

Kyuubi directed Naruto to a dead end. _' It's a dead end? Wait…' _Naruto activated his shamangan. _' It's a genjutsu!!' _

' _Wait, how do I know that?'_

' _**The shamangan also allows you to see through genjutsu when activated… This is the place.'**_

' _Oh… Though I can see through genjutsu, how do I deactivate this?'_

**_' … __You know, you are actually quite bright, kit.'_**

' _What's that supposed to mean!?'_

' _**Think of it as a compliment. Kit, let me take over.' **_Naruto did as told. Kyuubi held out her hand, and closed her eyes. Flames shot out from nowhere and it covered the wall. When the flames cleared, a cave was seen.

' _**Here.'**_

' _What was that?'_

' _**It's flames made of chakra. You see, I'm the Keeper of Fire, meaning I can control fire freely. And since you kit, are my vessel, you too, can control fire freely, though you need to practice, of course.'**_

' _Oh…'_

' _**Now go in, I'll give you directions…'**_

Naruto followed the long windy path into a very large area. There wasn't anyone or anything there. Suddenly, someone – or something – appeared in a swirl of ice.

" Who are you?" The wolf barked. _**' Tell him who you are, and the vessel of who.' **_Kyuubi instructed. Naruto mentally nodded.

" Uzumaki Naruto. Vessel of the Keeper of Fire, nine-tailed fox demon, Kyuubi no Kitsune." Kyuubi chuckled. _**' I'm impressed, kit.'**_

" Kyuu- Kyuubi!?" The fox exclaimed. " You're the first one back!!" The wolf continued. Naruto let out a small whelp when Kyuubi appeared behind him. " How?"

" **I can be visible if I want to, but only in this council hall. You can say, it's one of the features of this cave." **Kyuubi said. " Oh…" Naruto said. **" Haven't seen you for a long time, Kiira." **Kyuubi said. " It isn't considered long, Kyuubi. We're demons, we live a lot more longer than humans." The wolf, Kiira said.

" Erm… So you're the Keeper of Ice, five-tailed demon, Kiira?" Naruto asked. Kiira nodded. " Kyuubi told you right?" Naruto nodded. The two demons talked about lots of things while Naruto listened – Kyuubi had told him that since she's sealed in Naruto, she will be her representative, and will need to know about demons, and the council.

It was nighttime when Naruto got back to the camp. Itachi merely raised an eyebrow, asking where Naruto had gone for the whole day. _**' You can tell him if you want… But if you do, prepare to do a long explanation.'**_

And Naruto did tell everything. He had told Kyuubi that he thinks he can trust Itachi and Kisame. " You know brat, you skipped training for the whole day." Kisame said. " Heh heh… Sorry…" Naruto said.

They ate fish for dinner. " We are going to the Chuunin exams." Itachi said. " Re- Really?" Naruto asked, surprised. Itachi nodded. " We'll all be using henge. Seeing that your chakra control had improved a lot, you should have no problems." Itachi added.

" Thanks!!" Naruto smiled. Itachi noticed, that it was a real smile from his heart, not a fake smile. " Though there will still be training during the Chuunin exams." Kisame said. " Er… okay…" Naruto said, defeated. With that, the trio retired for the night

* * *

A/N: To clear something, Naruto left after the mission in Wave, but before the Chuunin exams had started. Well, a lot of explaining is done in this chapter, and please drop a review!! 

_(Sneak-tip: Chuunin exams starts in the next chapter)_


	15. Chuunin Exams: First Test!

Title: My Promise 

Summary: Naruto had enough of the village and decides to leave the village, leaving everything behind. Sorry for the short summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. OC and plots are mine though.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Chuunin Exam, The first test!! **

_' I've improved on controlling fire, how to control the shamangan, chakra control, Taijutsu, and learned some better Ninjutsu… can believe I did all that in a week!!'_

_' __**Well, you did do a lot this week. And you did training while asleep physically.'**_

_' I feel… so… tired…'_

_**' Well, tomorrow's the Chuunin exams.'** _

_' Damn.'_

Naruto woke up later than usual. Itachi and Kisame were already awake. They were near the borders of Konoha. They had a quick breakfast, then put on their coats. They each put on a henge.

They moved in silence to the academy school. They found a group of shinobis in front of room 301. " Please, let us through." A female pleaded. The two shinobis in front of the door smirked. Naruto growled softly.

He shot a look at Itachi and Kisame, earning consent from the older Uchiha. He walked to the two guards and said, " Don't you think that's taking the joke too far?"

" Looks like you found out that this is a genjutsu eh? Not bad for a genin." On e of them said. " What's your name?" The other asked. " Kiiyuu. Kiiyuu Mizuke." Naruto, or rather Kiiyuu, replied. Kiiyuu is a female with brown hair down to her waist, and had emerald eyes.

The two shinobis gave a nod and dispelled the genjutsu. Kiiyuu gave a nod before walking down the corridor. Itachi and Kisame followed. _**' Kit, Team 7's following you…' **__' I know…'_

" Stop following us." Kiiyuu said. " We're still going the same way." Sasuke retorted. Kiiyuu let out a soft growl before continuing to the real room 301. Kiiyuu slide the door open and found a lot of shinobis already inside, most of them where from other villages.

" This is going to be interesting…" Kiiyuu muttered. " Hey, Ikake, Saki?" Kiiyuu called. Itachi, or rather, Ikake, moved towards Kiiyuu. " Something seems wrong with the Konoha nin, with the spectacles." Saki, the henge of Kisame, said.

" Same thought here." Kiiyuu said. " Wish we could take a look…" Kiiyuu said. " We can. Just act different from other nins here." Ikake said. The spectacled nin was talking to Konoha 9.

" Anyone you would like to see?" He asked. " Gaara of the Sand, Rock Lee of the Leaf, and Uzumaki Naruto of the Leaf." Sasuke said. It all almost all of Kiiyuu's self-control for her not to glare and shout Sasuke. However, she was also interested in something else.

" Do you have information on the grass nins?" Kiiyuu asked. Ikake and Saki looked at each other, while Kabuto tensed up a little. _' Hey Kyuubi?'_

**_' Yeah I sensed that… Something is really wrong with this brat…'_**

The nin, who appears to be Kabuto, took out six cards. He handed Kiiyuu the cards about the three grass nins and was about to read Gaara's profile, but Kiiyuu asked if she could see Uzumaki Naruto's profile as well. Kabuto handed Kiiyuu the card.

" Just as we thought…" Kiiyuu whispered, looking at the grass nins' profiles. Ikake clenched his fist. Kiiyuu shot out a hand and held his hand. " Calm down. It's not like you to flare up so easily." She said. _**' Kit, you have to keep an eye on Sasuke. I suggest you follow him…'**_

' _I feel like a stalker…' _Kyuubi merely laughed. Kiiyuu growled softly before switching to his own profile.

" Sometimes, I don't even believe my luck…" Kiiyuu whispered, loud enough for Ikake and Saki to hear. _**' Believe me, I don't believe it either. '**_Kyuubi said. Kiiyuu gave the card back to Kabuto, who read it out.

" Uzumaki Naruto, 15 D-rank missions, and 1 A-rank mission. No bloodline limits." Ikake raised an eyebrow. " A-rank?" He asked softly. " Was supposed to be C-rank, but turns out to be borderline B-rank to A-rank when Zabuza came out." Kiiyuu whispered. Saki looked a little, shocked.

" Zabuza? Of the mist demon?" Saki asked. Kiiyuu nodded. The trio went alert immediately when they felt a stronger presence than the genins. It was Ibiki. After he gave a lecture to the genins, each of the genins was given a place to sit and a test paper.

' _Now, I really hate my luck…'_

' _**Kit, think back to what the guy said… Then think what is the purpose of this test.'**_

_' Hmmm… To cheat?' _

_' **That's right. So cheat, smartly. If you do it directly, you'll definitely get caught. I'll give you an example of cheating smartly. Remember the Uchihas? They can use their sharingan to copy the movement of the shinobi and get the answers. So, what can you do?'**_

_' What can I do… Okay, what do I have… Shamangan… Hey Kyuubi, do you think I can activate the shamangan and ask the spirits about the answers?'_

_' **That's correct. You can also call on a spirit using the shamangan.'**_

_' Call on a spirit? But I don't know anyone dead… Unless…'_

_' **Him?'**_

_' That's the only one I can think of right now…'_

_' **I don't even want to know what's going to happen…'**_

_' But you have to, you inside me, you know all my thoughts and what I'm doing!! You practically almost me!!'_

_' **Fine…'**_

Kiiyuu smirked. Ikake had already written his answers. As for Saki, since he is at jounin level, he knew how to answer all the questions. Both of them were observing Kiiyuu.

Kiiyuu closed her eyes and concentrated. She snapped her eyes open, revealing the Shamangan._ ' What's Naru- Kiiyuu doing?'_ Ikake thought. Kiiyuu whispered softly so no one would hear her.

_' I call upon the spirit of the Yondaime of Konoha, Uzumaki Arashi!!'_

Something started to form in front of Kiiyuu, and it slowly became a figure of a human. He looked around. ' The academy?' He spoke.

_' That's him?'_

_' **YOU CALLED A SPIRIT WITHOUT KNOWING WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE?!'**_

_' Er… yes?'_

_**' …'**_

_' Kyuubi?'_

_' **Yes, that's him…'**_

_' Thanks…'_

" Uzumaki Arashi-san?" Kiiyuu called. ' You are…' The figure said. " Nar- I mean, Kiiyuu. Mizuke Kiiyuu."

_' **You're not going to tell him your true name?'**_

_' Well, he was the hokage of Konoha… and my father… maybe he'll find out by himself…'_

_' **You baka!! You are a brown-haired girl with emerald eyes!! How would he figure out?!'**_

_' Good point…'_

" Actually, I'm in a henge. I'm… Uzumaki Naruto…" Arashi's eyes widened. _' What's Kiiyuu doing? I can't hear anything… She's whispering to something… But what?'_ Ikake thought. Saki was raising his eyebrows.

' Naru- Naruto?' Arashi said, shocked. " Hai…" Kiiyuu replied. " Well, I called you using the shamangan Kyuubi gave me, because it's the chuunin exams and I need the answers to the written paper." Kiiyuu explained.

' Ahh… I remember the chuunin exams… Alright, I'll help you…' Arashi agreed. Arashi told the answer to Kiiyuu. Ikake and Saki were surprised. " Thank you, Dad." Kiiyuu said. Arashi was shocked. ' You know?' " Kyuubi told me." Kiiyuu replied.

" Well, just in time for the tenth question." Kiiyuu added, looking at the time. ' I'll be going…' Arashi said. " Okay. Bye, Dad." Kiiyuu said, as Arashi disappeared.

_' It's weird, seeing your dad like this…'_

_' **Yes.'**_

_' Do you think I can call him more to talk to him?'_

_' **Sure, why not?'**_

_' Just asking…'_

" It's time for the tenth question. But before I reveal the question, I would like to ask if anyone would want to quit." Ibiki asked. The genins were confused. " For if you cannot answer this tenth question, you will stay as a genin forever." Ibiki continued.

Almost half of the genins raised their hands to quit and their team members as well. When a Hyuuga was about to raise her hand, Kiiyuu spoke up.

" Morino Ibiki, famous interrogator, known to be able to put fear in people and make them tell the truth. No wonder you're chosen as the proctor for this chuunin exam."

" Who is it?" Ibiki asked. Kiiyuu stood up. " Kiiyuu. Mizuke Kiiyuu." She said. Ikake and Saki smirked. " Who is her teammate?" Ibiki asked. Ikake and Saki stood up. Ibiki looked at them, slightly surprised. They did not show any fear.

" Ikake. Hisumi Ikake." " Ichitake Saki." The genins looked at the trio.**_' I don't know what to say to you, kit.'_ **Kiiyuu chuckled. " Anyone else who wishes to quit?" None of the genins raised their hands. " Very well, you passed." Ibiki said, smiling.

" WHAT?!" Some of the genins yelled. " But what about the tenth question?" Sakura asked. Ibiki noticed the smirk on Kiiyuu's face. " Kiiyuu, right? Would you like to do the explanations?" Kiiyuu nodded. _' Hey Kyuubi, thanks for telling me so much things… You really are a great demon!!'_

" Simple. The choosing of staying or continuing is the tenth question." Kiiyuu said. " But- " Sakura started. A huge cloth that broke into the room stopped her. Kiiyuu, Ikake and Saki each took out a kunai and was in a battle stance.

" Looks' like the three of you are quite alert." The woman said. " I'm Mytarishi Anko. The second proctor of this Chuunin exams!!" Anko said. " Consult your respective jounin teachers for the location of the next exam." Anko said.

_' Thank Kami I had asked Kyuubi to "be" our jounin instructor.'_ Kiiyuu thought as he exited the room with Ikake and Saki. " What did you do just now?" Ikake asked suddenly. " Huh? You mean the tenth question?" Saki nodded. " Freaking stalkers…" Kiiyuu muttered.

" I called upon a spirit to give me the answers." Kiiyuu replied. A female leaned against the wall. She had waist-long auburn hair and fiery eyes. " The forest of death." She said. " Thanks Kyuu-chan!!" Kiiyuu chirped. Ikake and Saki were slightly amused.

" Ki- Kit!!" She growled. " You called her that?" Saki said. " Well, can't call her real can't we?" Kiiyuu said. " Let's head for the forest of death." Ikake said. " Kit, remember what I told you. Keep an eye on Sasuke, you've seen the snake freak's face already." Kyuubi said, loud enough for the trio. " I know… I know…" Kiiyuu said. Sadness was present in her eyes.

Kiiyuu wasn't exactly listening to Anko. Instead, she was looking for the three grass nins. She immediately turned as Anko slid pass him. She grabbed a kunai and it connected with Anko's. The other genins were in shock and some were even scared.

" Not bad for a genin, but it'll be worse when it starts…" Anko said, walking away. " Thank Kami for training with Ikake and Saki, and heightened senses from Kyuu-chan…" Kiiyuu whispered. Ikake smirked.

" Gate 13, Heaven Scroll." Kiiyuu said. " Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!" Kiiyuu said. A small orange fox appeared. " Follow Team 7." Kiiyuu commanded. The fox nodded before moving off. " Let's go." Ikake said. Kiiyuu and Saki nodded before going to the assigned gate.

Anko looked at her watch. As it struck three, she yelled. " Chuunin exams. Second test. START!!" All the groups of genins rushed in.

" Orochimaru… Watch out." Kiiyuu whispered. The trio walked into the forest of death, already hearing screams.

* * *

A/N: End of chapter. In the next chapter, Kiiyuu (Naruto), Ikake (Itachi) and Saki (Kisame) will fight Orochimaru. Please drop a review!! 


	16. The fight with Orochimaru

Title: My Promise 

Summary: Naruto had enough of the village and decides to leave the village, leaving everything behind. Sorry for the short summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. OC and plots are mine though**  
**

* * *

**_Note: As story progresses, it will contain yaoi. If you are uncomfortable with yaoi, feel free to leave._**

* * *

****

**Chapter 15: The fight with Orochimar_u_**

" Wow. That was fast." Kiiyuu commented, hearing screams. " Where are you, Kazame?" Kiiyuu asked, knowing that the fox will hear her. _' Team 7 are moving from Gate 17, Naruto-sama.' _

' _**Gate 17… It's 4 gates to the right.' **_Kiiyuu nodded. " Thanks. By the way, cut with the sama thing, just call me Naruto." Kiiyuu said. She turned to Ikake and Saki. " 4 gates to the right." was all she said before the trio took off.

Team 7 walked in silence. Mika sighed. They had heard screams around but they haven't met with anything. Sasuke and Mika suddenly jumped away as a kunai replaced their position, leaving Sakura screaming.

Kiiyuu stopped. " That voice… I think it's Sakura…" She muttered. " We're near…" Saki said. Focusing their chakra, the trio sped up.

Sasuke immediately got out a kunai and went after the opponent. Mika threw a shuriken. Sakura looked a little shock but yelled out, " Sasuke-kun!!" Mika sighed. _'This girl's hopeless!!'_

Sasuke caught up with the opponent and threw the kunai wrapped in an explosive tag. It hit the branch the opponent was on and broke the branch. Mika moved pass Sasuke quickly, forming hand signs. Sasuke flash through his own set of hand signs as well. The two genin yelled in unison.

" **Kage Shuriken no Jutsu. **(Shadow Shuriken no Jutsu)" " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Flame type: Powerful Fireball Technique)"

The opponent was hit with several shurikens and was slightly burnt. Sasuke smirked. Sakura glared at Mika. _' Stupid bitch. How dare you work with my Sasuke-kun.'_

Kiiyuu smirked. " Surprisingly, nice teamwork…" She muttered. The trio hid in a tree with their chakra concealed. " Too bad Sakura's still an idiotic bitch who only has Sasuke in her eyes… I won't be surprised if she died in this exam." She added. Kyuubi was slightly surprised. Saki looked at the brown-haired girl, amused.

' _**I can't believe you said that.'**_

' _Actually, me neither. But that's the truth isn't it?'_

' _**Yeah.'**_

" I can't believe I crushed on her!!" The brown-haired girl exclaimed, and shook her head. Saki would have burst out laughing if it weren't for the two death glares shot at him.

The attacker coughed our some blood and groaned. " Shouldn't have… come… alone…" He said, and escaped. Mika rolled her eyes as the pink-haired kunoichi started to squeal about _her _Sasuke-kun.

Kiiyuu had her hands covering her ears. " Ouch ouch ouch!! Dammit!! Does she have to scream so loud!!" She cursed. Kyuubi was laughing her head off. " That's one bad thing about heightened senses." She commented.

" Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, let's get moving. We have to get another scroll." Mika said. Sakura glared as Sasuke nodded. The trio proceeded to follow Team 7 and it wasn't long before something happened.

A strong gust of wind blew as Team 7 was blown back. " Let's go!!" Kiiyuu said, jumping down. She stood in the middle of the tracks and activated her shamangan. Ikake activated his sharingan. " Kuso!! The snake freak's reaching them already!!" Kiiyuu exclaimed. Wasting no time, she moved.

Sasuke coughed. Sakura and Mika were both beside him. A man, from Grass, appeared. Kiiyuu growled as a snake appeared behind them. " I don't have time for you!!" She growled. She shot out a hand and in an instant, the snake was burning.

The man tensed. _' Someone has defeated my snake… And very easily…' _Sasuke growled. " Another enemy…" Mika reached for a kunai, preparing to attack. However, they were all surprised when three figures appeared in front of them.

" Hey, aren't they…" Maki whispered. " The three person called up in the first test?" Sakura whispered.

**_' Hey kit. If you're gonna fight here, then you can't use the shamangan and Itachi can't use the sharingan, you'll blow your cover.'_**

' _Yeah.'_

Kiiyuu shot a look at Ikake and Saki. She de-activated her shamangan and Ikake did the same with his sharingan.

' _Looks like I just gotta do it without it…' _

' _**Take it as a practice. You can't expect to depend on it too much.' **_

' _Hai…'_

Kiiyuu raised a hand and flames surrounded her. The grass nin gasped. _' Imagine a sanin of Konoha, scared by a flame? Looks like he hasn't figure out who we are… Unless, he saw my sharingan…' _Ikake thought.

Kiiyuu turned her head to face Team 7, no emotion shown on her face. " Go." She growled, in an icy tone. Sasuke glared at her. Kiiyuu, Ikake and Saki simultaneously let out a killer wave, with Ikake's being the most fearful.

" Sasuke-kun… Let's go…" Sakura whined. " No." Sasuke snapped._'__** ' Great… Stupid stubborn Uchiha… Now we need to look after him as well!!**_Kyuubi growled. " Kazame, look after them for me while you're hiding, and warn me if they are in danger." Kiiyuu muttered.

Sasuke activated his sharingan. Kiiyuu shot out a hand to the three genins. " What!?" Sasuke exclaimed. " I can't…" Sakura said. " …move…"m Mika finished. " What did you do to us!!" Sasuke demanded. " I call it chakra threads." Kiiyuu replied.

She charged up to the grass nin and threw a kunai. He moved out of the way, and a sword came out of his mouth. _' Ew…' _Kiiyuu thought. She grabbed another kunai and blocked the sword, which shot back. Kiiyuu landed next to Saki and smirked. _**' Yep, time to do it.' **_Kyuubi said, knowing what her vessel is thinking.

" Orochimaru. One of the three sanins of Konoha. Few years ago, betrayed Konoha and joined Atasuki. Then, again, left Atasuki. Now the kage of the Sound village."

" You… brat…" Orochimaru growled. Kiiyuu narrowed her eyes. Ikake disappeared. " Nani?" The ex-sanin gasped. Saki and Kiiyuu both jumped towards Orochimaru. The snake sanin smirked. " You think you can beat me? You're just mere genins!!" He growled.

His neck shot out at Kiiyuu. She gasped. Saki grabbed her by her wrist and threw her out of the way. Kiiyuu immediately concentrated her chakra on her feet and landed on a tree.

Ikake appeared behind Orochimaru and kicked him in the guts, sending him flying back. Kiiyuu moved in front of Ikake and shot a hand out. Flames shot out directly at him but he twisted his body and dodges the flames. _' Ew!!' _Kiiyuu thought.

Orochimaru growled and summoned another snake, this time much larger. " AHHH!!!" Sakura screamed. Kiiyuu's eyebrow twitched. The trio let out another killer wave. " Shut up!! You don't have to scream like a banshee just because a snake appeared!!" Kiiyuu growled.

Saki let out a soft laugh, which unfortunately, didn't go unheard by Kiiyuu. Saki gulped. The brown-haired girl is now trying to burn a hole in said person's head with her death glare.

The snake approached Team 7. " Grr… I'll kill you later." Kiiyuu growled. She concentrated chakra on her feet and ran towards the snake. Stopping in front of it, Kiiyuu smirked. " Let me show you how I killed you snake before." Kiiyuu said.

Orochimaru gasped. Kiiyuu shot out a hand like before and it burned the snake slowly. " Snake for food?" She smirked. " You… You…" Orochimaru stuttered. Kyuubi was laughing.

**_' The snake freak's stuttering?! You did a great job, kit.'_**

_' Thanks…'_

The trio moved towards Orochimaru and each attacked. Orochimaru smirked. Kiiyuu shot out another wave of fire. Ikake and Saki used a fire jutsu and water jutsu each. Orochimaru melted when all three attacks hit him.

Kiiyuu's eyes widened, immediately activating the shamangan. " Kuso!! It's a clone!!" She yelled, turning around. She saw Orochimaru's neck moving towards Sasuke.

In a flash, Kiiyuu appeared in front of Sasuke, and held her hands in front of her. _' Too slow!!' _She thought. The sanin's eyes widened. The snake bit down on Kiiyuu's arm.

" Argh!!" She growled. Saki and Ikake turned their heads back, and both got angry. Ikake moved towards Orochimaru and closed his eyes. _' No!!' _Kiiyuu thought. She bit on her lips and teleported in front of Ikake.

" Fire cage!!" She yelled. Fire shot out and captured Orochimaru. The sanin melted. Kiiyuu felt her vision blur. She shot a hand towards Team 7, and cut the chakra threads.

" We can move again." Mika said. Kiiyuu lost her balance and fell downwards. _**' Kit!! Wake up!! KIT!!' **_" Kiiyuu!!" Saki yelled. Ikake disappeared, only to appear to catch Kiiyuu, bridal style.

Ikake shook Kiiyuu gently. The brown-haired girl didn't open her eyes. " Kiiyuu." Ikake called softly. " She must be poisoned…" Saki muttered. Sakura walked forward.

Ikake turned his head a little. " Let's go." He said. The two took off. _' Why did she take the attack for me…' _This question stayed in the younger Uchiha's mind, and he watched the other team took off.

* * *

A/N: Done. Please drop a review. (Do comment on the fight scene, and help me improve a little) 


	17. Chuunin Exams: Preliminaries

**Title:** My Promise

**Summary:** Naruto had enough of the village and decides to leave the village, leaving everything behind. Sorry for the short summary.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. OC and plots are mine though.

**Paring(s):** (Eventually) ItaNaru, LeeSaku, InoShika, HinaKiba

* * *

**Note: As story progresses, it will contain yaoi. If you are uncomfortable with yaoi, feel free to leave. **

**Story Note: Sarutobi is not dead, but only retired; and that Tsunade is already the hokage.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Chuunin Exams: Preliminaries**

Ikake and Saki landed in a clearing, and Ikake set Kiiyuu against a tree. Her eyes were shut tightly and her breathing was uneven. Ikake took off her coat, revealing her sleeveless arms, and inspected them.

" There's… no curse seal…" He said. " Nani?" Saki said. Kiiyuu opened her eyes and revealed crimson eyes instead of emerald ones. " Kyuubi." Ikake greeted. " Why weren't there any curse seal?" Saki asked.

" **It wasn't the real Orochimaru. But something was strange… the seal acted…." **Kyuubi said. " It wasn't the real Orochimaru? But wasn't he going after Sasuke?" Saki asked.

" **Because we appeared. The real Orochimaru would have gone after Sasuke, knowing that Team 7 couldn't win him. But when we appeared, his plans were ruined. Remember that Kiiyuu burnt the snake easily. It revealed that our strengths weren't of a genin's." **Kyuubi explained.

" The seal acted?" Ikake asked. **" It glowed. It was almost as if… the seal was protecting Kiiyuu."**Kyuubi said. " It's… the fourth…" Ikake said. Kyuubi nodded. **" There isn't any curse seal, but there **_**is**_**poison running in her body. I can only remove it slowly. So until it is completely removed, Kiiyuu probably won't be able to use here right arm." **Kyuubi said.

" Why can't you remove it completely?" Saki asked. " I thought you always healed her?" Saki added. **" Being a demon, these things get rid of themselves… However, in the case of the kit, I can only heal her wounds. So when it comes to poison, I can only do it slowly." **Kyuubi explained.

" How can she fight using only her left arm?" Saki said. **" I'm probably able to train her on it." **Kyuubi replied. **" Looks like the kit waking up." **She stated, before closing her eyes again.

This time, eyes opened to reveal emerald ones. Kiiyuu coughed out some blood. _**' Your right arm is poisoned, so you can't use it until it's been cleared. Don't worry, I'll train you to use your left arm.' **__' Damn.' __**' Deal with it.'**_

Kiiyuu wiped away the blood on her face and looked at the other two shinobis. " I'm… sorry…" She whispered. " We need the earth scroll." Saki said. " Kazame, where are you?" Kiiyuu muttered.

' _Team 7 is nearing the tower, and apparently with someone named Kabuto.'_Kiiyuu growled. " Kabuto's with them…" She muttered. _**' Forget it, there's still lots of poison, so don't even think about forming seals before it clears a bit more.' **_Kyuubi said.

Kiiyuu glared at the grass, which Saki and Ikake found amusing. _' Then what should I do?!' _ Naruto yelled. _**' Kit calm down. I'm sure Orochimaru wouldn't do anything now. He probably thinks you're with them.'**_

' _Are you kidding?! He bit me!! He probably would think that I got a curse seal and is suffering from god-knows-what!?' _Kiiyuu yelled. _**' I said, calm down!!' **_Kyuubi said. _' Now what am I supposed to do… Itachi and Kisame aren't talking…'__**' Actually, they are. Or rather, the shark-face is…' **_

" Kiiyuu!! We're going to get an Earth scroll." Saki said. Kiiyuu nodded. She tried to get up, using her arms to support her. Kiiyuu winced as she fell forward. An arm slid under her shoulder and grabbed her waist, preventing her from falling flat to the ground.

Kiiyuu blushed as she tilted her head to see who got her. Ikake grabbed her arm and helped her up. " Thanks…" Kiiyuu muttered, looking away. _**' Kit, you're blushing.'**_ Kyuubi mused. _' Shut up!!' _Kiiyuu yelled.

" Let's go." Saki said, as the trio sped off. Kiiyuu clutched her arm and clenched her teeth to prevent her from groaning out loud. They found a team resting and hid in a bush.

' _What do you think, Kyuubi?' _Kiiyuu asked. _**' I think even you can handle it.' **_The fox demon replied. _' Then I don't have to do anything' _Kiiyuu chirped. Saki knocked out the genin team and checked their pockets.

" Found it, an Earth Scroll." Saki said, handling Ikake the scroll. Ikake nodded. " Let's go." And the trio took off to the tower.

_(Timeskip: Four days later…)_

" I congratulate all of you for reaching here." Tsunade said. _' Oji-san is here too…' _Kiiyuu thought, as she stood in line with Ikake and Saki. " Now, I will explain the rules of this test, or rather, preliminaries." Sarutobi said.

Kiba raised his hand. " Yes?" Tsunade asked. " Why is this a preliminaries?" Kiba asked. " Because there are too many people left over." Kiiyuu answered, not bothered with looking at the shinobi.

" Right. Now all you have to do for this test- " Sarutobi started. A cough stopped him. " Hokage-sama may I?" A man asked. " Hai." Tsunade and Sarutobi replied. " I am Gekkou Hayate, the referee of the preliminary." Hayate coughed.

' _Is this guy even healthy?' _Kiiyuu thought. "The rules of this preliminaries is simple, you only have to knock out your opponent. You are also allowed to… kill your opponent." Hayate said.

" On that note, does anyone want to back out?" Sarutobi asked. Kabuto stepped out. _**' Kit…'**_Kyuubi prompted._' Yeah I know. But I really shouldn't. I'm pretty sure some of them are considering me as suspicious already…' _Kiiyuu replied, turning her head slightly.

Ikake and Saki shook their head slightly, and Kiiyuu gave a slight nod. " I, Yakushi Kabuto, wish to back out of the preliminaries." Kyuubi narrowed her eyes as she watched with the other jounins.

" Yakushi Kabuto… Okay. You may leave the area, or watch the fight." Anko said. " Now, the first match will be…" Anko said, looking at the large screen.

_Akadou Yoroi versus Uchiha Sasuke_

" Will the rest of the genins, except the two mentioned, and their respective jounins head up to the balcony?" Hayate said. Kiiyuu, Kyuubi, Ikake and Saki took one of the corners with Team 7 beside them.

' _How is it?' _Kiiyuu asked. _**' Not so good… You'll just have to go with your left arm…'**_Kyuubi answered. Kiiyuu let out a soft growl. " First round, Akadou Yoroi versus Uchiha Sasuke, begin!!" Hayate said.

Sasuke dashed forward with his Sharingan activated and quickly formed some seals. He took in a deep breath and blew it out in a large fireball._' Is that the only thing he knows, or what?!' _Kiiyuu yelled.

" **Who knows? Well, maybe Ikake might know…" **Kyuubi whispered, though it didn't go unheard by the said person. " What is it?" Ikake asked. " Just wondering, isn't there any other Katon jutsus he knows? I keep seeing him using the same jutsu." Kiiyuu said.

" I don't know what father taught him." Ikake made sure to whisper to the brown-haired girl, knowing that Team 7 is beside. Kyuubi made her way past Ikake and Saki to get to the corner.

" **I swear that girl's a banshee." **Kyuubi said. Kiiyuu chuckled. " Thank goodness my senses aren't as good as you." She said, earning herself a glare.

Yoroi dodged the ball of fire and lunged forward to grab Sasuke. The young Uchiha growled as he felt his chakra being drained away. " What's that?" Kiiyuu asked. " Form the looks of it, I'll say that the sound guy is absorbing the brat's chakra." Saki answered.

Sasuke kicked Yoroi's hand and rolled away panting. " Kuso…" he muttered. His Sharingan spun wildly as Sasuke charged forward again, missing Yoroi deliberately. Sasuke then attacked Yoroi in a series of taijutsu, and muttered: **Shishi Rendan **(Lion Combo).

Kiiyuu smacked her head and grumbled, " I don't even want to know where that came from…" Kyuubi and Saki chuckled, whilst Ikake smirked. " Winner, Uchiha Sasuke." Hayate announced. Kunoichis from village screamed and cheered for the young Uchiha.

The four shinobis' eye twitched. It took all of Kiiyuu's self control not to yell at the screaming kunoichis. The jounins were all staring at the girls with the same look on their faces, and all of them thought the same thing – _' This is going to be a long, long day…' _

Hayate coughed, earning all attention. " Now, the next round would be…" He turned to the large screen. Kiiyuu tuned out the battles and closed her eyes. The poison was weakening her minutes by minutes. It doesn't seem as if the poison was being removed.

A hand shaking her made her open her eyes. " Hmm?" She asked. " Your turn." Ikake replied. Kiiyuu glanced at the screen. Her eyes narrowed and she sighed.

_Inuzuka Kiba versus Kiiyuu Mizuke_

" Dog boy, eh…" Kiiyuu muttered. Stepping on the railing, Kiiyuu leaped down somewhat gracefully and stared at her opponent. " Just because you're a female, doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you!!" Kiba yelled.

" Well, you seem… energetic…" Kiiyuu replied. " Inuzuka Kiba versus Kiiyuu Mizuke, begin!!" Hayate announced. Kiba immediately dashed forward and kicked Kiiyuu. She turned and dodged the kick, and pushed Kiba out of the way with her left arm.

" Hah, are you scared that you're shaking?" Kiba taunted. Kiiyuu reached for her right arm, and bit her lips. " Don't you think you're talking too much?" Kiiyuu replied, smirking.

Up on the balcony, Kiiyuu's team was watching the fight with much interest. " It's not looking very good…" Saki muttered. Ikake nodded. _' Now, what are you going to do, Naruto-kun?' _Ikake thought, smirking.

" Aww… I'm being underestimated?" Kiiyuu replied, rolling her eyes. _' I have to do something soon…' _Kiiyuu thought. Caught off-guard, Kiiyuu fell back as Kiba kicked her and hit her right arm.

Kiiyuu lay on the ground and coughed out blood. _' Looks like it's over…' _Hayate thought. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _' She seemed strong… What's happened to her?' _Sasuke thought. Hayate cut in. " I think the results are clear, Inuzuka- "

" Not yet!!" Kiiyuu yelled, struggling to stand up. " But the results are obvious, and we wouldn't want any corpse." Hayate said. " Sorry, but I don't die _that_easily." Kiiyuu snapped, looking at her team. Kyuubi, Ikake and Saki all nodded in response. " Well then, please continue." Hayate said.

Kiba dashed forward again, and used his taijutsu on Kiiyuu. She kept dodging and did not do anything to attack. " She isn't attacking at all." Saki said. Kyuubi looked a little surprised, and smirked.

' _Alright, so Kiba's an attack-first-and-think-later type, and he's pretty fast. Well, I'm of the same type, but a little slower. If I direct my charka at my legs, I'll be faster than Kiba, and I'll be able to attack him. But it's risky, considering the fact that I can't form any seals yet, and I shouldn't use fire, but that's probably my only way to turn this battle around.' _Kiiyuu thought.

" **Kiiyuu… She analyzing the opponent and strategizing." **Kyuubi muttered. Saki looked shocked. Kiiyuu smirked. Feeling that it's time, she disappeared and appeared behind Kiba, kicking him.

There were murmurs all around, but Kiiyuu tuned it out. She carried on with a series of taijutsu, in which Kiba couldn't dodge due to its speed. Finally, Kiiyuu ended it, leaving Kiba falling downwards to the ground.

Kurenai was about to leap out, but Kiiyuu shot out her charka threads, making it wrap around the railing before it held Kiba in mid-air. Kiba gasped and landed on the ground safely.

" Winner, Kiiyuu Mizuke." Hayate announced. Kiiyuu coughed out some blood. _' Okay, bad idea…' _She thought. _' I'm not going to hold on much longer… My vision… is blurring…'_Kiiyuu felt someone grabbing her before she lost conscious.

_(Timeskip: A few days later)_

Naruto groaned as he woke up. **" Feeling better?" **Kyuubi asked. " Ack!! Kyuu- Kyuubi!? I'm feeling better…" Naruto replied. **" Itachi and Kisame are out, they're reporting to Atasuki."** Kyuubi said.

" Oh… What happened when I passed out?" Naruto asked. **" Well, Itachi kept you from slamming face-down to the group, and the preliminaries continued. We're having a one-month break before the third test starts." **Kyuubi explained.

" Oh… Wait, Itachi?!" Naruto exclaimed. **" What's wrong? … Kit… you're… blushing…" **Kyuubi said. " Eep!! No… No I'm not!!" Naruto retorted. **" Could it be that you're… interested?" **Kyuubi taunted.

" Interested in what?" A new voice asked. Naruto turned around. " Eep!! I- Itachi… kun!! Ki… Kisame… san!!" Naruto exclaimed, his face blushing like a ripe tomato. Itachi and Kisame exchanged glances. " Are we really that scary?" Kisame asked.

" Well… er… No!! It's… er… Kyuubi's fault!!" Naruto yelled, pointing the smirking female. **" Aww… Don't blame it on me." **Kyuubi said before she disappeared. _' You are one evil fox…' _Naruto thought.

" Naruto-kun." Itachi called. " Ha.. Hai!!" Naruto replied. " We'll be starting training soon, brat." Kisame said. Naruto sighed, but nodded. " Were you informed about your opponent in the third test?" Kisame asked. Naruto shook his head.

" Your opponent… is… Gaara of the Sand."

* * *

A/N: I hope I did well on the hints of ItaNaru. Sorry for taking so long to update, I was a little stuck while writing the battles scenes and I apologize if it seemed rushed. Do drop a review. 


End file.
